Celestial Being Academy
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: Just like the name implies, this would be a high school story with the cast of Gundam 00 as it's characters.. warning: OOC Pairings: Neil/Tieria, Setsuna/Marina, Allelujah/Marie, Lyle/Anew and many more XD
1. Another School Year

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 and it's characters is not mine.. :)) and so is the pic used as the cover for this fic.

Note: Tieria here is a girl with boyish personality and Setsuna as his cute but still silent and innocent brother.  
Allelujah and Hallelujah are twins, so is Lyle and Neil..

I got my idea in the pic used as the cover of this fic.. :)

Warning: OOC

* * *

"Hey Setsuna wake up, you lazy bastard, it's time for school" Tieria yelled while shaking her brother.

"Yeah.. wait for a bit my lovely nee-chan" Setsuna said..

Tieria popped a vein on her forehead.. 'lovely...nee-chan?', she didn't quite like the idea of her being referred as someone sweet.. she whacked Setsuna's head, causing the poor little guy to fell from the bed.

They poor little kid went down from his room scratching the back of his head, he was now dressed..

"Come and eat now, it's almost time for school.. we'd be late" Tieria demanded..

The little Setsuna followed the orders of his _too-violent-not-lovely-sister._

They were heading for school when Tieria saw the girl with long black hair, she frowned..

Good first it's her lazy brother and now it's the ever jolly and energetic Marina Ismail who got a thing for her cute bro, they were not exactly enemies though..

When the said person saw both of them her eyes sparkles as she saw Setsuna..

"Ahh, it's Setsu-chan.." she said with a definitely high pitch voice and a very jolly expression, which irritated Tieria..

When Marina reached both of them, she immediately grab Setsuna and hugged him..

"Good morning Setsuna, good morning Tieria-chan.." she said..

"Good morning too.. but I'm afraid there's nothing good about the morning Marina Ismail.." Tieria responded as she pulled Setsuna away from Marina's arms..

Sestuna just stared at his sister's classmate..

"You know, you're always harassing my cute little brother.. if you continue doing this every time you see him he may end up being traumatize.." Tieria insisted..

"And for God's sake you're two years older than him," She shook her head..

Marina smirked.. "Or maybe he may end up liking me as well.. and besides in love age doesn't matter.." she said dreamily..

"Isn't that right Setsuna?" she look at the little boy, but Setsuna tilt his head in response..

"He totally don't understand what you are saying.." Tieria chuckled..

"Tieria-chan.. you're mean.. hmp.. I won't lose hope, I'm sure Setsuna would get to understand my feelings for him.." Marina said..

"She's hopeless." Tieria shook her head.. There's no use telling Marina off..

The three of them proceeded to walk together, Marina and Tieria were talking about school and how the black haired girl was interested to meet new classmates.. while Setsuna remained calm.

Marina Ismail is a classmate and a friend of Tieria, they were both studying in the Celestial Being Academy, they were both sophomores.. while Setsuna is just a freshmen..

* * *

When the three of them arrive at school, Setsuna saw Allelujah and his twin brother Hallelujah.. they were Setsuna's classmates...

"I'm going now sis.." he said to the purple haired girl..

"Sure, see you at home.." Tieria responded..

"See ya, Setsuna.." Marina said as she bent down and kiss Setsuna on the cheeks..

Allelujah saw it and immediately blush..

"How lucky" Hallelujah said then chuckled..

Tieria pulled Marina.. " geez you're such a bad influence you know th-"

she was immediately cut of when she felt lips planted on her cheeks.. she groaned and glared at the guy beside him..

"Good morning gorgeous" Neil Dylandy, a junior, also a student of Celestial Being, slipped his hand onto Tieria's waist which caused the purple haired lady blush.. it's obvious that he like Tieria... very much.. although their relationship is not yet.. uhmm confirmed..?

Setsuna knew where this going.. Neil Dylandy and his sister were very.. I don't know very close? he shook his head in confusion.. the world of adults.. there's no way trying to figure out and understand that.. He run to Alle and Halle then convinced them to go and enter..

Tieria elbowed him but not that hard to drove him away.. then gave him another patented glare..

"You're so cute, you know that?" Neil said ignoring the killer looks Tieria were giving him..

Marina giggled.. "And I have always thought you were against the relationship of people with different age" she said giggling..

Tieria blush.. "Well there's no relationsh-" she was once again cut when Neil held her hands..

"You were saying..?" he asked with a serious voice..

Tieria's face all red by now.. she pouted..

"N-Nothing.." she replied..

Neil smiled while Marina chuckled.. The three of them proceeded in walking towards the school.. Neil still not letting go of Tieria's hands..

"Hmm, I envy you Neil you're the only one who can silence Tieria-chan.." Marina said...

"really?" Neil smiled..

"Hey what do you mea-" Tieria's about to complain when Neil tightened his grip to her hands causing her to shut up and blush once again..

"See what I mean..?" Marina said..

Neil only smiled and Tieria blushed more..

"Neil, we need you at the auditorium..!" Patrick shouted upon seeing the brunette man..

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute.." he responded..

"Sorry, I have to go.." he said..

"Okay" Marina said..

When he was not able to gain response from the purple haired girl.. he uses his free arm and held Tieria's cheeks and kiss her in the forehead..

"See you at lunch gorgeous.." he said with an obvious grin as he runs towards the school..

Tieria blushed..

"Now that was sweet.." Marina teased..

"Y-you JERK!" she shouted..

Upon hearing the girl respond.. Neil smiled..

"This would definitely be a good day" he said to himself..

As the the school bell rang..

* * *

to be continue...


	2. You're Jealous, Aren't You?

**You're Jealous, aren't you?**

"Welcome students and I hope you will enjoy another year here in Celestial Being Academy, have a good day everyone" Ms. Sumeragi Lee Noriega, the director of the CB Academy ended the welcome speech then the loud claps and noises of the students followed

The students started to go out then went into their respective classrooms.

Tieria and Marina sat together on the back of the classroom, Tieria is sitting close to the windows. In front of her sitting, a girl with light purple hair named Anew Returner, she's a new student. Beside her is a man named Revive Revival.. they're twins too..

Maybe this school has the highest population of twins enrolled, Marina thought, taking as Alle and Halle, Neil and Lyle and now this two as an example. She shook her head..

"Something wrong?" Tieria noticed her then asked curiously..

"Nope.. nothing.." Marina replied..

The two while waiting for their teacher for the first period of class, stand by the window and talk to each other.. Tieria saw Anew Returner looked at her, she smiled and the new student smiled back at her.. Her gaze was shifted when a girl with white long hair bolted inside their classroom..

"Tieria-chan!" The girl which appeared to be Marie runs and cuddles her..

"Yo, Marie what's up with you?" Marina asked..

"That freak's been chasing me" she pointed out to the doorway of the classroom and to Hallelujah who's been looking like freaky pervert and a lady killer..

"For goodness sake Hallelujah, don't scare off people like that, you want to be sent into the guidance office?" Tieria asked..

"Of course not, I'm just chasing her coz Allelujah wanted to talk to her but that bastard is a damn coward.." Hallelujah insisted.

Marina chuckled.. "Alright Marie, you go ahead, he won't bite..." she said attempting to convince the white haired girl.

"But.." she said sobbing..

"Alright I promise.. I won't touch you, I swear.. and there's nothing to be scared about.." Hallelujah responded.. he scratch the back of his head..

"He's right, don't worry Hallelujah seem to be wild but he's totally sweet and soft" Tieria said..

"What did you say?" Halle irritably replied.,

Tieira giggled.. "Go now, maybe our teacher would be here any minute by now"

Marie nodded.. As the two freshmen left Tieria and Marina softly laughed..

Their attentions were caught once again as the front door of the room opened and reveal a brunette man standing and looking at them..

The guy smiled at the purple haired girl at the back and Tieria's initial reaction was to blush..

Marina smiled,teasing, she elbowed Tieria on the hands, causing the purple haired girl to blush even more..

The three of them, Marina,Tieria and Neil were shock when Anew Returner stood up from her chair and run to Neil's arms..

"I thought you won't come and see me again" Anew said, she was incredibly happy..

Neil stared in confusion..

The students inside the classroom were surprised to see what the new student did.. Revive Revival, Anew's brother only rolled his eyes..

"H-hey what's that?" Marina blinked twice..

Tieria was looking at the two of them then sighed and looked back to the outside view from the window..

"Hey, that's an unexpected reaction from a girlfriend when someone.. you know.." Marina said..

"I'm not the girlfriend of anybody.." she said, but her temper rose to it's maximum limit when she heard the wold whistles of her classmates and saw Anew kissed Neil on the lips..

When the kiss broke, Neil was red, he immediately pushed Anew lightly away from him..

"Uhmm you must be mistak-" he was cut when he felt a book lands into his face..

Everyone in the classroom looked at the back only to see Tieria crossing her arms with an arched brow, as if sending an order to Neil to explain himself.

Neil gulp and he touched his nose.. Tieria rolled her eyes and walk out from the classroom..

"Wait!" Neil called, he was about to follow her when he felt Anew holding him..

"Uhmm.. Lyle who's that? do you know her?" Anew asked..

So that's it.. Neil shook his head and face-palmed..

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I'm not Lyle.. My name is Neil, Lyle's twin brother.. so if you'll excuse me" Neil said politely then smiled before he turn to leave..

Anew was a bit shocked and embarrassed at the same time, how come she didn't notice it wasn't him..? she sighed..

Marina, looked at the doorway and smiled before returning to her own seat and started reading some of her books..

"No relationship huh?" she muttered..

She looked at her watch and realized that waiting time is over, their teacher won't be coming.. she wondered why though..

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Tieria already change into her P.E uniform since it looks to her their teacher for the first period won't be coming and their second subject is P.E..

She was leaning her head on her palm while silently appreciating the nice and calm view from the rooftop of their academy.

A picture of the happening on their classroom suddenly flashed into her mind, she frowned..

"Jerk.." she muttered but was surprised when a hand slipped onto her waist and hugged her from behind..

"Jerk.. who? me?" Neil Dylandy said as he started to breathe in Tieria's scent..

Tieria glared, she attempted to move away but Neil was having none of it..

"Let me go.. Neil Dylandy.." she ordered..

"Don't wanna.." he replied..

Tieria rolled her eyes, she attempted to move away from him but Neil only held her close..

Tieria sighed, resisting is definitely out of the question..

"Sorry" the taller man said..

"Eh?" Tieria's eyes widened..

"Sorry.. I promise.. I won't let that happen again.." he said in a serious and apologetic but determined, & too-hard to resist voice..

"Why are you apologizing, there's nothing to be sorry about and besides-" Tieria was cut once again as Neil held him closer..

Geez he really develop a new hobby of cutting her speeches.. Tieria thought.

I held his arms and remove myself from his grip.. I smiled..

"It's really okay.. d-don't worry, there's nothing to be sorry about.." I said..

My eyes widened and I can feel heat coloring my cheeks as he held my hand and his free hand holding my cheeks..

"Don't say that" he said while looking very apologetic,

I mentally sighed.. Damn you Neil Dylandy.. why are you doing this to me..?' she thought

"What do you want me to say then?" Tiera asked.. arching an eyebrow..

"That I'm a jerk?" Neil said, as once again he pulled me into his arms and gave me a tight embrace..

"I hate you, you know that? who's that girl?" Tieria asked.. Her voice is sending him the idea that she's angry..

"I don't know, obviously, she was mistaken, she thought that I was Lyle.." he explained..

He shook his head then sighed.. "Is it really hard to know who's this and who's that between us?" he asked to no one in particular..

"No, I could recognize you, even if you look or dress exactly like your brother.." Tieria answered..

At that Neil blushed and look at the girl in his arms.. Then smiled.. and kissed Tieira's forehead..

The purple haired girl, blush once again.. geez how could this guy make him feel.. such comfort..?

"Anyway.. based on your reaction before.. I therefore conclude that you're jealous.. aren't you?" the brunette man teased..

"I'am not" Tieria replied as he look at the taller man and slightly slap his chest..

"You are.." he continued..

"I'm not.."

"You are.. I saw you.. you even throw a book at my handsome face.."

"Even if I did it doesn't mean that I'm jealous.."

"You're not a good liar, you know that?"

"I'm not lying I'm not jealous really.. I swear" Tieria is losing her patience..

"You're not?"

"Yes I'm not.."

"Then would it be alright if I go and pretend to be my brother so that, that pretty chick Anew would kiss me again?" Neil said then gave a teasing look to Tieria, then remove his hands and turn backward, but was instantly stopped when Tieira grabs his ears and pulled him back..

"You're not going anywhere you moron" she said as she crossed her arms into her chest, not looking directly at Neil but her blushing face was very obvious..

"You're too violent you know that?" Neil demanded..

Tieira looked at him but was surprised once again when Neil leaned his forehead into hers..

"So you're really jealous?" he asked with a wining smile..

Tieria blushed..

"What if I say I'am.." she replied with a low voice..

Neil found Tieira's expression very cute, attractive and very lovely.. you don't see this kind of expression coming from her everyday and it was very nice feeling for him that he's the only one who could see it..

"You don't have to be.." he said as he place a quick kiss into Tieria's lips.. which again and again surprise the girl.. before he left the roof he turned back to the blushing girl..

"Your kiss is much better.." he said then winked and leave to attend his next subject.. He mentally grin..

Tieria was blushing so hard now.. when she found words to say

"Y-Y..You!, I hate you so much!" she shouted..

Neil was smiling as he heard her curse..

"You're really not good in lying Tieria.." he smiled once again..


End file.
